


Favorite

by redcandle17



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: Abuse of Authority, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 11:42:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4136127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redcandle17/pseuds/redcandle17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Organic Mechanic tends to one of his favorites.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Favorite

The Organic Mechanic tends to everyone who needs medical care, but he has his favorites. He can feel himself smiling when Nux comes into the infirmary. 

“Just shrapnel, Organic,” Nux says. “But you said to come to you no matter how minor it looks.”

Fear of infection and dying mediocre is a powerful motivator for the War Boys to seek the care they need… and it makes sure that the Organic Mechanic sees them regularly. 

“The ferals put up a fight, but not a good enough one to send even one of us to Valhalla.” Nux sounds almost regretful. 

The Organic Mechanic keeps his thoughts about that to himself. Joe’s Citadel, Joe’s army, Joe’s way. He carefully plucks out the bits of glass and metal embedded in Nux’s arms and torso, and cleans the cuts. He’s not ready to let Nux leave so soon though. Not Nux with his painfully lean physique, muscle stretched tight over bones, with nary a spare ounce. Nux is taller than he usually likes them, but the kid carries himself like someone smaller. 

And his eyes. Oh, his eyes. He has the most beautiful blue eyes the Organic Mechanic has ever seen. He’s a beautiful boy beneath the paint and the scars. He just has to touch him. 

He smooths his hands all over Nux’s chest and back, under the guise of checking for more cuts. He presses his fingertips into the back of Nux’s neck and rubs. Nux lets out an appreciative groan. 

The Organic Mechanic can’t resist nipping at an earlobe. 

“Organic…” Nux says, reluctant, but afraid to outright refuse. 

“It’s all right,” he tells him. “Shh.” 

Such a pity the boy had insisted on scarring his beautiful lips. The Organic Mechanic sucks hungrily on those lips. Nux doesn’t kiss him back, but he doesn’t try to stop him either. 

The Organic Mechanic undoes the double buckles on Nux’s pants and takes out his cock. It’s not even half hard, but he doesn’t let that stop him. He drops to his knees and begins licking and sucking. There’s nothing like the taste and smell of a beautiful War Boy, especially one just back from the road. 

Nux is moaning. He might not have wanted this, but he’s certainly enjoying it. The Organic Mechanic takes it as a compliment to his skills. Really, he does these boys a favor. Surely his mouth is better than their own hands or whatever quick and shame-filled acts they manage together. 

He swallows when Nux comes, then rises to his feet and takes out his own cock. He could make Nux choke on his cock or he could bend him over and bugger him senseless, but he never does that. He adores his boys, he just wants to worship their youth and beauty before it’s destroyed by the world they live in. Surely that can’t be that bad. 

He takes one of Nux’s work-roughened hands and encourages it to curl around his cock. A few strokes and he’s coming, splattering Nux’s chest with his semen. 

He presses a kiss to Nux’s forehead. “Good boy.” 

He chooses to ignore how relieved Nux looks as he’s allowed to leave. All his boys come back sooner or later, and from the look of the tumors beginning to grow on Nux’s shoulder, Nux will be back sooner rather than later. When he does, the Organic Mechanic will do all he can for him.


End file.
